Brick By Boring Brick
by ThisCloseMisguidedGhost
Summary: Beca's new roommate, Keegan Evans, came to Barden for a new life. Befriending Beca, the Bellas, and Trebles she finally has it all. Only until her crazy ex-boyfriend and stepfather finds her again. Will her new relationship with a certain hot radio station manager survive? Will Keegan make it to the ICCAs with the Bellas or will she get ripped away unexpectedly from her new life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am obsessed with Pitch Perfect, I've seen it only three times in the theater though. My mom has seen it five times. But I wanted to try my hand at a fanfiction of this because I love to write and I have just had this idea in my head for a week so I had to get it out! Here it is! I hope you enjoy! I own nothing! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Keegan's POV**

I struggled through the doorway of my dorm room with my overstuffed duffel bag. It was mostly blankets in the bag and a few pairs of clothes. My backpack full of school supplies, a helper followed me with one box full of electronics and knick knacks, also my laptop of the carrier. My roommate had already set up her things on one side, but she was not in the room.

I tossed all my things on my bed, and gently took the laptop from the helper. I thanked him and he gave me a cute smile as he walked out. I gave a sigh as I sat on my bed, exhausted. I unpacked my few items. I had 5 pairs of clothes that I had to modify, a sewing machine, a photo of my grandmother and me before she died, my laptop—of course, a Paramore poster I bought just before I came here, and my brand new pink with black polka dot bedding. Compared to my roommate's side, mine felt barren.

My roommate's side was full of photos of someone who appeared to be her boyfriend, others with girls in flight attendant outfits—costumes?—and posters of musical artists like David Guetta, and there was a poster of movie called Breakfast Club that had pictures of her assumed boyfriend and her around it with their fists raised in the air. She also had also this disc jockey equipment set up around her MAC computer. I smiled because she seemed pretty cool, and I felt like we could get along well.

I looked myself over in the mirror attached to the door. My dirty blonde hair reached to my hips and it was in a braid down my back—I despised my hair, my mother made me grow it out, I had big blue eyes of the ocean, a small button nose, and small thin lips. I was 5'1'', 100 pounds, with a stick like stature—which I also hated, and a heart shaped face. I was the daughter of a dead father and stay at home 10 years remarried mother.

My stepfather was a sexist lawyer and a leader of the Church in my hometown. My mother used to be my best friend, but once her husband started laying down the law in the house, I lost her to him. She was now a stuck up housewife, a crazy devote Christian—don't get me wrong, I'm Christian, but my mom and stepfather took it to a whole other level. We're talking outright hating homosexuals; women are inferior, and "it's okay to smack your wife around" crazy.

I had devoted my high school career to getting straight A's to get a full academic scholarship to a college, to get away from them, and my crazy ex-boyfriend that I couldn't seem to get the message that we were over. Here I was at Barden for a fresh start and to discover myself. I had never been my own person, ever since freshman year I was "Jonah's girl"—that's my crazy ex-boyfriend's name. I guess you could say he was exactly like my stepfather—he was the son of my stepfather's friend from the Church leader's board.

I was abruptly pulled from assessing my life by loud male singing coming from outside. I walked over to the window to see the quad taken over by booths and people. I quickly remember that it was all the school's clubs trying to recruit people for this semester. It peeked my interest and I quickly changed into my navy blue flare skirt that rested on top of my hips. I tucked in my cream camisole into the skirt, put on a fashionably faded jean jacket that stopped just over my B-cups with the sleeves rolled up just past my elbows. I slipped into a brand new pair of cream colored ballet flats with a bow on them. I had just bought this outfit for the first day.

I didn't bother with my hair, it was no use. I touched up my make-up, and grinned.

Hello Keegan Evans 1.5. We're halfway to 2.0, next we'll be there. I was dead set on making my mark here as a new person, with no ghosts from the past bothering me.

I grabbed my room key and headed down the stairs with a new confidence. It had been quite some time since I had shown off my legs and I was exuberant at the thought.

Time to invent a new me.

**Beca's POV**

"Join the Bellas," I called out, half-heartedly tossing flyers in people's faces.

Not that I really needed to advertise, the Bellas were famous after winning the ICCA's last year. We've had 18 girls sign up already. I was going to have to do a lot of rejecting as captain this year. The only spots we had open were Aubrey and Chloe's because they had graduated. I could have always expanded the group, but I couldn't by much.

The Trebles where doing a number of Usher's "Without You" to advertise. Jesse had 5 spots to fill, but I knew it wouldn't be a problem. He winked at me across the quad as he sang the lead. I shook my head with smile. That man, I tell you.

"It's Rapunzel," Amy whispered not so quietly to the Bellas. I walked over to our booth that had finally gone through the rush of girls signing up. I followed their gazes to see a girl smiling to herself as she wandered through the booths, taking time to read every sign.

"Do you think she's a fan of that Disney movie with that hot Rider guy?" Amy wondered, we all just looked at her weirdly.

"You mean Tangled? I love that movie! She does kind of look like Rapunzel with darker blonde hair, especially with that braid and her smile," Stacie stated.

"You guys are weird, but kind of right. Jesse, being the dork he is made me watch it over the summer. He got all those songs stuck in my head too," I groaned.

"It's probably your guilty pleasure though, I can just see you and Jesse doing a duet to 'I see the light.' It would be very romantic," Stacie goaded further.

As the girl with the braid neared our booth Amy began to bounce a little.

"Oi, Rapunzel, yes you, girl with the ridiculously long hair, you, Rapunzel! Come over here!" Amy shouted at her.

"Tone it down," I sighed, now everybody was staring at us in the quad. The girl blushed and cautiously made her way over to our booth.

"Your hair is scary long, why?" Amy blurted. The girl looked uncomfortable and red began to seep into her cheeks.

"It just is, I guess," she said quietly, kind of nervous. She read our sign and began to look ready to shy away. To make up for Amy's blunt personality I started a conversation like a good captain would.

"Hi, we're the Barden Bellas. We're an all-female acapella group who competes nationally. We won the ICCA last year," I said motioning to our trophy, "We're holding try outs in two weeks if you would like to audition."

"Um, thank you for the offer, but I have never sang a note in my life," she shook her head quickly, in fact she looked a little scared.

Lily said something too low for any of us to hear. The girl looked at her in questioning.

"What?" she asked.

"That's Lily, she's really quiet, don't worry, we barely hear her either. I'm Cynthia Rose," Cynthia Rose introduced herself.

"I'm Keegan Evans," Keegan spoke more confidently, a true smile coming out. Her name seemed familiar, and then it came to me.

"Keegan Evans? You're my roommate," I grinned. She seemed much more sociable than Kimmy Jin.

"Oh hi, yeah, I recognize all you girls from the pictures on the wall on your wall now," Keegan recalled, her smile growing wider.

"I'm Beca Mitchell," I introduced myself, "I tried looking for you on Facebook over the summer, but I couldn't find you."

"Yeah, I don't have a Facebook," she confessed.

There were cries of surprise and shock.

"Were you living under a rock?" Amy wondered.

"No, my stepfather thought that social networking and YouTube rotted brains of girls and made them whores," she said flippantly.

"Dude, wow, sounds intense," I stated.

"Well, I'm out of the house now, so I can finally figure out what everyone is talking about," she brushed off the anger that had come and gone through her. "I'll see you guys around, have fun recruiting."

Keegan walked away in a hurry to look at more booths.

"Rapunzel is a bit odd," Amy murmured.

"And you're not?" Stacie laughed.

"Yeah, but Rapunzel is like hidden secrets odd, and I'm open book odd," Amy explained.

"She's probably just scared, she's a freshman, and you kind of called her Rapunzel," Cynthia Rose added.

"Just calling it as I see it," Amy put her hands up in defense.

"As per usual," I chuckled.

Quickly we got back to advertising the Bellas, and we dropped the subject of Keegan.

**Keegan's POV**

I closed my eyes as I lay my bed with my head phones on, listening to all the Paramore songs on my iPod. I had splurged to buy them this summer. While my stepfather to tour Europe and Africa, I was home and working two jobs—trying to earn enough move out for good and get a whole new life and wardrobe. Jonah had a fit when I worked all the time because he barely saw me and he didn't think it was womanly of me to do—not that I cared, I really didn't want to spend time with him. I shuddered at the thought.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Beca shook me awake. It was 6 o' clock and the man from her pictures on the wall was with her. I groggily took my headphones off.

"I'm Jesse," he introduced himself and shook my hand.

"Keegan," I smiled and then rubbed my eyes.

"She is a lot nicer than the last roommate," Jesse told Beca.

"I'm guessing that is a compliment," I laughed.

"What were you listening to?" Beca wondered as her and Jesse getting comfortable on her bed.

I sat up against the wall and pulled my over my lap.

"Paramore, they're my favorite," I told them.

"Dude, that's awesome, they're awesome. I have a couple mixes with their songs if you want to take a listen," Beca sprang up to her MAC and pulled up multiple files.

She clicked on one and it was an amazing mix. I sat back in kind of a stunned silence. Beca was really good.

Afterwards Jesse popped in a movie and they got comfortable. I decided to let them be alone.

"I'm going to go downtown to eat. I'll see you guys later. Have fun," I winked at them and grabbed a sweatshirt before leaving.

I walked to a nearby café and sat down. I ordered a sandwich and pulled out my iPod. I began to think about my first day. Beca was awesome and I knew we would be fast friends. I was also glad to have met the Bellas even though I was not going to try out.

By the time I left three hours had passed. I walked out the door and ran into a solid built man.

"Sorry," I quickly said. I looked up to see a very handsome man with blonde hair, wearing a red knit cap, and a tight gray long sleeve V-neck shirt.

"It's okay," I detected an accent. Swoon.

"I'm Keegan," I stuck my hand out. He gave me a boyish grin and kissed the top of my hand.

"Luke, pleasure to meet you," he grinned. I smiled shyly back, a blush creeping over my face.

"Well I better get going," I said.

"It's getting dark, be careful, Keegan," the way my name sounded from his mouth was exciting.

"I will thank you. Maybe I will see you around," I told him and walked out the door with a smile on my face. I took a look back at the café to see him smiling at me from inside. I waved and started heading back to my dorm. I just now realized that it was completely dark outside.

I started to cut through the trees in the park near campus when a bulky figure was standing just ahead. I went around a different way to avoid the figure. I looked back to see it gone when somebody roughly grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell are you wearing?" the deep voice hissed. His face came into focus and he was livid.

"Jonah," I squeaked.

**A/N: Do you like it? Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took some time to update. I had finals to finish, upload for another story or two, and Christmas, and the holidays took up some of that time too. Well here it is! The next chapter of Brick By Boring Brick! Enjoy! I own nothing! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse had put in Dirty Dancing and it was almost done.

"Keegan's been gone for almost four hours," I murmured.

"She probably didn't want to risk the chance of walking in on us," Jesse waggled his eyebrows.

"Most likely," I began to laugh, but the door opened and Keegan walked in suspiciously slow with her head down.

"Hey there freshy," Jesse greeted, "Did you have a nice long stroll?"

She didn't respond, I heard her choke up a bit.

"Dude, are you okay?" I shot up and touched her shoulder.

She flinched.

"I'm fine, I just fell down some stairs is all," she rose her head and there was a fresh bruise along her jaw and her cheeks; tears trailing down.

I stepped back to see other bruises scattered over her body.

"Those stairs sure did beat you," Jesse came to stand beside me.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" I wondered, concerned.

"No, all my limbs seem to be intact. I'm just going to take a shower," she said quietly and grabbed all she needed to. She practically ran out of the room. My concern grew.

"Do you think she really fell down the stairs?" Jesse asked me.

"I don't think so, but I'm not going to push her right now. I've only known her today and it isn't my business at the moment," I told him as we snuggled back up to catch the final dance in Dirty Dancing.

"Nobody puts Baby in the corner," Jesse quoted dramatically with Patrick Swayze's character.

"You are such a nerd," I told him feigning disgust.

"Oh, you wouldn't love me if I wasn't," he teased, kissing my neck.

"Now don't distract me, I actually want to see this ending," I grinned.

"As you wish," he then quoted Wesley from Princess Bride—the movie we had watched earlier today. I sure had received an in depth movication being with Jesse a lot of the time.

As much as I didn't like watching the movies, I really did love watching them with Jesse and him knowing all these things about the musical scores. I, Beca Mitchell, was unbelievably head over heels for this nerd.

**Keegan's POV**

I let the hot water run down over my body. I leaned on the side of the stall and let the tears fall freely. The showers were thankfully empty this late at night.

I washed my hair and conditioned it. I washed my body multiple times. Jonah's face flashed in my mind and caused terror to rack through my body. I had to remind myself many a times that he wasn't near me. My body felt like it didn't belong to me. I violently pulled on my extremely long hair as I sobbed for my lack of self. My body felt dirty, his hands had roamed over me and I could still feel his hands on me.

I stood underneath the shower head until the water ran cold. I shakily dried myself off. I wrapped the fuzzy towel around me and secured it. I pulled out a separate towel to dry my hair, because it soaked a whole towel usually. I first rang my hair to get the majority of the water out. I then leaned forward to run the towel over my hair a million times. I roughly dried my scalp and then put on a pair underwear, a sports bra, pink and lime green flannel lounge pants, and a lime green t-shirt. I applied deodorant and brushed my teeth.

Now came the hardest part… brushing my hair.

That took me approximately twenty minutes to brush completely through all the tangles and snarls. I really understood why Amy had called me Rapunzel. My hair without being braided reached just past my waist. I sighed and began to side braid my hair so it would be easier to sleep with. Halfway through, I paused.

I looked at the girl in the mirror, thinking how ridiculous her routine was. All this hair gave her nothing, but trouble. This hair only gave her bad memories.

In a moment of rash decision making, I searched through my makeup/toiletries bag to find my scissors that I used to cut all my dead ends off. I pulled them out and just cut.

I cut the braid right where my breasts were. I could fix the harsh cut later. I just NEEDED to get rid of the painful amount of hair for my own sanity. It took effort to cut through my thick hair, but I felt so relieved when I threw out the 14 inches I had cut off.

Tomorrow I would go get it fixed at the salon, but I was more exuberant to sleep tonight without having to deal with the massive braid. I took my hairbands and secured my hair into a bun on the top of my head. I was fascinated to be able to do what most other girls did. I wasn't completely satisfied though, I still hated the color. I would go get a color tomorrow too.

I picked up all my items and calmly walked back to my dorm room.

When I quietly walked through the door Beca and Jesses were fast asleep on her bed—the main menu of Dirty Dancing repeating itself quietly. They must have passed out after I left. I shrugged. I really didn't care if Jesse stayed in our room. He didn't give me any weird vibes and the way he looked at Beca made me trust him. I shut the TV off and set my stuff onto my desk. I climbed into my bed and snuggled into the blankets—smiling to myself.

I awoke to Beca and Jesse whispering. I peeked my eyes open to see that it was nine in the morning. I'm glad that move in was a Friday and I could sleep in since it was a Saturday. I pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep. I was mentally and physically exhausted.

The second time I awoke, Jesse was gone and Beca was dressed for the day and working on something on her MAC computer. She wore those fancy noise cancelling head phones and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

I stretched as I stood up; I padded over to my closet to find an outfit for today. I only had a select few, I would need to go and buy some more today. I pulled a pair of white skinny jeans, a grey thick strap tank top with brighter blue ruffles by my cleavage, grey ballet flats, and a blue cardigan that matched the ruffles.

I applied makeup—focusing on covering all of my bruises, redid my bun, more deodorant, and some Burberry perfume.

"Hey, sorry about Jesse staying over last night, I hope you were okay with that," Beca apologized, startling me as I packed up my tote.

"Oh, yeah, no problem at all, Jesse seems really nice," I smiled at her.

"Yeah, he… Dude, what happened to your hair?" Beca noticed the bun.

"Long story, I just got fed up with it last night. I'm going to go get it fixed and go shopping. I'll see you later," I babbled and briskly walked out the door.

Barden was a beautiful campus and thankfully located just off of the downtown area. I had boutiques and salons galore to choose from. The first couple of salons were booked, but I finally found one that had an opening for a cut and color.

My stylist—whose name was Serena—sat me in her chair and pulled my hair out of its bun.

"What happened?" Serena questioned the rough ends of my hair that was cut at all the same level.

"I just got some gum stuck in it last night; I kind of passed out with it in my mouth. I panicked and cut all my hair," I lied. I didn't feel like telling why I really cut it off. As I had told Beca, it was a long story.

"Alright, so how much do you want cut, and what colors were you thinking?" Serena asked me.

"Cut three inches off, some layering and I would like side bangs that sweep across most of my forehead. I was thinking of going really blonde with strawberry blonde highlights," I spewed out what I wanted. I had given it a lot of thought last night before I fell asleep.

"Sounds like a plan, let's color first, then I will wash that, and then I will cut, and style," Serena gave me the game plan. I nodded enthusiastically with everything she said.

I was ready for a new me and one step closer to becoming my own person.

One step closer to finding out who I really am.

**A/N: What do you think? Good or no? PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS. ****Question: For the aca-auditions what song should Beca pick? Your feedback would be awesome. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took some time, I got one of my impacted wisdom teeth taken out and I haven't felt up to writing till now. Anyway, so some of you gave me ideas for what the audition song should be and thank you! If you haven't given me your idea, feel free to! Here is the next chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate your feedback! Review again please! I own nothing!**

**Keegan's POV**

I sighed when I realized I was going to have to look for a job soon. I had to get a cell phone and pay those bills monthly, I had to restock my wardrobe because my clothes from high school were terrible, and to suite my hobby of creating clothes I had to buy fabric, string, and other little things. My money was flying out of my pocket, that piece of plastic that held all my money was dwindling. I was just thankful I was on full scholarship and that I was an independent so financial aid would help me in the future.

After all my shopping of clothes, crafts, and an iPhone 4S because it was cheaper and my friends in high school had like them, I headed back to campus feeling much better—despite my soreness from my run in with Jonah last night. The bruises would hopefully heal soon.

I pushed my way back into my dorm room to find it empty. I figured it would be, Beca had a lot of friends and she had Jesse. I was hoping to find some also, but we'll see how that goes. I put away all of my clothes in my closet, turned on my laptop and set up a Facebook account.

I took a picture of my new hair with my laptop camera and set my profile picture. I only knew Beca's last name so I decided with just friending her first. I didn't really know of anyone with a Facebook except a couple of girls that I used to work with. I decided to friend them also; we had been pretty close working together.

I plugged my iPhone into the laptop and connected it to my iTunes to sync it and get all my apps in.

I powered the laptop down when I was done, feeling powerful. Jonah may have found me last night, but I wasn't going anywhere. This was my new home, and I wasn't going to let him drag me back to the hell hole I used to call home.

"Hey Keegs, nice hair," Beca came in with a tall dark haired girl in tow.

"Thanks Beca," I smiled at the nickname. Nobody had really called me that besides the girls I worked with.

"I love the color," the girl stated, softly touching my hair, "I'm Stacie," she introduced herself.

"Keegan," I grinned. I liked to make friends that weren't related to my past.

"Are you sure you won't audition for the Bella's?" Stacie wondered.

"I'm sure, I can't sing really," I scratched the back of my head.

"Keegs, you got a Facebook? Way to crawl out from under that rock," Beca chuckled as she looked at her Facebook, "Well this is annoying, all those girls that we handed flyers to friend requested me and sent me a message bragging about themselves and saying they can't wait for auditions."

"Well only two spots are open," Stacie shrugged.

"Only two? How many girls are going to audition?" I said incredulously.

"So far, roughly twenty girls," Beca sighed.

"Bella's are the tits," Stacie stated and set next to me on my bed.

"I believe you," I laughed, "Do you guys have a video?"

Beca motioned me over to her MAC computer and she pulled up a video file. It was their final performance she told me. They were amazing and fun.

"That looks like such a great time, kinda makes me wish I could sing," I mused.

"You should consider it, if not we could make you an honorary Bella. Speaking of which would you like to come to this rager party I am throwing tonight at my house slash the Bella house?" Stacie asked me.

"Sure, I've never been to a party before," I confessed.

"Aww, Keegs, you're so cute," Beca teased. I punched her arm, "Dude, ow."

"It's not my fault I had no friends and crazy parents," I defended.

"Okay, okay, not your fault you're so innocent," Beca put her hands up.

"So what should I wear?" I asked Stacie.

"Anything is fine," Stacie shrugged, "well, I am going to head back to my house to prepare for tonight. Feel free to come early, I have enough liquor to last us all through the night."

"See you later, Stace," Beca said and I waved goodbye.

"Hey, Beca, do you know a good place to get a job around here?" I moved to my desk and twirled in the office chair.

"I work at the Radio Station; we're looking for more employees. It can get boring sometimes, but its music and time consuming. Jesse works there too," Beca offered.

"It sounds like fun, and it's on campus. I'll take it," I grinned.

"I'll let the station manager know," Beca responded and pulled out her phone.

I spun around again feeling jubilant. Everything was falling in place.

After raiding my dresser and closet trying to figure out what to wear to my first party ever. I finally decided on a pair of tight, hot pink short shorts that made my ass look less flat, a tight, black, lace top cami and a short, loose fitting, gray tank top with 'Paramore' written on the front in black over the top of the cami. I decided to wear my worn, gray, low top converse with 'Paramore' written on the left top of the shoe and 'Riot' rewritten many times over the right top shoe.

I redid my makeup and waterfall braided the top, right side of my hair and secured it with bobby pins. I added a black flower clip over the bobby pins for a finishing touch.

"Are you ready to go?" Beca wondered digging through her tote. She was wearing denim short shorts, tank tops similar to mine, only tighter and a royal blue, and she was wearing black boots. Her hair done up in her casual half up braid.

I nodded and grabbed my own tote as we headed out the door.

The walk to Stacie's house was only 5 minutes, and within those 5 minutes Beca put all the Bella's numbers, Jesse's and his roommate's—Benji—numbers in case I needed them tonight.

"If you find yourself in any trouble call one of us, or try to find one of the guys in maroon hoodies that say 'Treble Makers' they can be trusted," Beca told me seriously.

"I think I will be fine Beca, I'll probably be hanging by at least one of you Bella's all night. I really won't know anybody else at this party, I don't even know the Bella's either," I rolled my eyes.

"You probably will be fine, but as your friend I have to make sure you're going to make it back to the room alive tonight. I won't be going back because I will be staying with Jesse," Beca informed me.

"Oh yeah," I grinned at her, "And what is going to be happening when you are staying with Jesse?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

She shoved me and laughed.

"I can't taint your virgin ears just yet," she joked.

"You all think I am so innocent just because I haven't partied before," I teased, but I was somewhat serious. I had seen my fair share of not so innocent things at my night job.

We walked straight into Stacie's house. All the Bella's were sitting in the large living room drinking out of Red Solo cups with their names Sharpied on them.

"Hey Shaw-shank and Ra—what happened to your hair Rapunzel?" the girl who had called me Rapunzel at the activities fair questioned me.

"I decided to cut it all off; it was a pain in my ass. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name at the Activities fair," I replied.

"Oh I'm Fat Amy," she smiled with all of her teeth. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her.

The other girls introduced themselves and they all seemed really nice.

"Let's get you a drink," Stacie dragged me into the kitchen where all the booze sat on the island, and there was a keg in the corner. She picked up a cup and wrote 'Keegs' in beautiful handwriting and a smiley face after my nickname. She underlined my name with a fancy swooping line. "Let's start you off with something not so strong, you could be a light weight. You're a tiny little thing."

Stacie proceeded to make me a 'Fuzzy Navel'—Orange Juice, Peach Schnapps, and Malibu. Just because I didn't drink, doesn't mean I didn't know my alcohol. I happened to have bartended in the summer. I was certified and everything thing, and got great tips.

Soon more people poured in, boys really. They were all wearing the maroon hoodies and one of them was carrying a unicycle. How odd. I shrugged and began to drink. Tonight I would finally know what kind of drunk I am.

The party had begun and more people just kept walking through the door. I happily poured myself different drinks that I had learned to make over the summer.

I should have paced myself, but I simply didn't care that night. I was already on my fifth drink an hour later and dizzy.

I found Beca fiddling with the iPod dock and furiously texting somebody.

"He's late," Beca growled.

"It's alright, he'll get here," Jesse reassured her, wrapping his arms around her waist while balancing his cup.

I stumbled up to them, giggly as some of my screwdriver—orange juice and vodka—spilt a little over my hand. I licked it off, earning a few lustful stares from drunk males around me. I quickly got closer to Beca and Jesse.

"Who's late? Why so frowny faced Becs?" I slurred.

"Shit, she's already wasted," Jesse chuckled; I grinned in acknowledgment of that.

"But I'm gonna remain classy," I winked then tottered a little.

"Dude, what all did you drink so far?" Beca busted out laughing steadying me.

"Stacie started me off with a Fuzzy Navel, then I made myself a Rum and Coke, then a cranberry vodka, half a cup of apple pie, and now I am drinking myself a screwdriver," I rattled off quickly.

"You do know Apple Pie is meant to be taken in a shot form correct?" Beca wondered.

"Yeah, that's why only had half a cup, duh. Becs, you're so silly. So whose late?" I giggled supporting myself on her and scanned the crowd. It was some rager party, for sure.

"My station manager is coming with all the DJ equipment. I'm supposed to be starting to DJ the party right now," Beca sighed and took a sip of her beer.

"So I get to meet my technical boss?" I breezed.

"Oh, there he is!" Beca pointed out to us Luke, the guy from the café last night.

"Shitty shit, shit," I muttered and tried to act natural. So I wanted to impress this guy if I ever saw him again, he was cute, but now I was shitfaced. Not impressive. I didn't even know what I looked right now.

"All of the gear is in the car, I need help carrying it in," he said in his sexy British accent. His voice was arousing… yup, I was drunk. He looked at me and recognition shown in his eye.

"Keegan Evans?" he pointed at me, smiling that boyish smirk I had seen last night.

"Luke, you're my station manager?" I tried to remain cool, the alcohol wanted me to freak out, but I suppressed it.

"You know her, awesome. Keegan is the new station employee I texted you about earlier," Beca told him, looking between us. I nodded crazily with a grin on my face.

"Cool, so let's go get the gear?" Luke clapped his hands together.

"I'll help," I raised my hand like an idiot. I quickly pulled it down with my other hand that held my cup.

"Sorry Keegs, I can't have you drop the gear. You're a little tipsy my friend," Beca tapped me a little and it felt like she knocked me completely off my equilibrium—you know if I still had one.

"Just a little," I giggled and made a little sign with my fingers.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself for a bit?" Beca asked.

I nodded and took another sip of my screwdriver. They left and came back with all this gear. I sat on the couch and continued to drink. I was already drunk, so what the hell? Well, besides the fact of alcohol poisoning and that I will probably face down in the porcelain bowl tonight.

The couch all of a sudden moved backwards across the floor. I looked up to see some of the Treble Makers pushing it to the wall to create a dance space. This was a bitchen' party, but I was already feeling the negative side effects of the drinking. I wanted to pass out.

I went to go find a five hour energy when I ran into a solid form at the keg.

"Sorry," I apologized. I looked up to see Luke.

"So you're a part of the Bella's?" he asked me as he continued to fill up his cup.

"No, I'm Beca's roommate. That's why I'm in the crowd, I don't sing, but I love music. That's why took the job at the station," I babbled.

"Do you do mixes like Beca?" he kept asking me a zillion questions.

"No, I just like music, Paramore the most I guess," I stammered staring into his eyes, I quickly directed my attention to all his tattoos, "Nice tats, I've always wanted tattoos. I think they're hot on guys, I mean if they aren't dumb ones. Like all of yours involve music or something cool."

Somebody should have just shot me then.

"Is that a subliminal way of saying you think I'm hot?" he grinned cockily.

"No," I shook my head violently—not a good idea at the time—and began to sway. He steadied me and my skin became aware of his touch, "I mean you're attractive and British, doesn't mean I think you're hot or anything. Uh, uhhh, do you wanna go dance? I'm gonna go dance."

I tried to dash off, but he grabbed my arm. I stopped breathing for a second.

"Dancing sounds cool," he stated, cocking his head. I want to run my hands crazily through his choppy dirty blonde hair.

He led me to the crowd of gyrating bodies. Beca was an amazing DJ; she just kept spinning the beat. A never ending dance party. Luke stood behind me and wrapped one arm fully around my stomach. I was aware of how much bigger he was than me. His arms probably could have wrapped around me twice. He was so muscular and gorgeous.

I had never danced like this, I had twirled from the age of four to eighteen, but that had no relation to grinding. Or maybe I had just never danced like this with a boy, I couldn't remember at the moment.

I grinned as Luke and I 'danced' together. Not sure really if grinding counted as a form of dance—most likely not.

His arm that wasn't wrapped around me was holding his cup away from me so it wouldn't spill on me.

I let loose and put myself into feeling the music. Beca was spinning this Ke$ha mix and I was loving it. Ke$ha was my guilty pleasure of music. She was so damn catchy and forbidden by my parents—may have been a reason why I loved her so much.

Luke and I danced together for a good half hour, took a break, got another drink, and went back to dancing together. I was flirting effortlessly. I was pleased that my drunk self was good at flirting—at least I hope I came up as a good flirt.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I blurted and bounded clumsily up the stairs. I noticed that he followed me. Thankfully the bathroom door was open cause I really had to pee. I locked it and peed as quickly as I could. I washed my hands and looked at my reflection.

I was so flushed from drinking and dancing. A light layer of sweat was on my body. I grabbed some tissue and dabbed the sweat away—plus the smudged makeup. Otherwise, I still looked presentable, but I definitely looked drunk.

I walked back out and Luke was waiting across the hall in a door way. He reached his hand out and I took it. I giggled as he pulled me into the room, but I suddenly grew nervous. This was a completely new situation.

Suddenly he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately on the lips—well it felt passionate. I responded back quickly and kissed him back. He pushed the door shut and then me up against it.

His tongue skimmed over my lips and I opened my mouth. Just like that we were in a make out session. This had to have been the craziest thing I had ever done. I was then tugged over to the bed, the back of my knees hit the edge and I fell back. Luke hovered over me and kissed the base of my neck. I had never been so turned on in my life. Duh, whenever Jonah tried this I felt like I was going to puke. Jonah was to terrible of a person to consider doing anything with him.

My arms explored his chest, and I felt up his biceps—they were solid. I giggled against his lips as he began to kiss me again.

"What's so funny?" he wondered nibbling my ear. I gasped in pleasure.

"I've just never felt this way before," I confessed. He paused.

"What way?"

"Aroused, attracted to someone," I shrugged.

"So have you never made out with someone?" he looked shocked.

"Long story, but yes, I was a tongue virgin… until now," I giggled.

Luke shook his head incredulously.

"That's cute," he whispered and I got lost in his eyes, his lustful eyes.

I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him deeply. We got back to the make out session. This time I straddled him and locked my arms around his neck. His hand crept up my tank tops and he slid them off. I took his shirt off and was delighted to see the abs there. I ran my hands along the divots and he smirked at me. He knew he was good looking alright. I leaned down slowly and began to kiss him again, his hands locking in my hair.

"Oh, sorry… wait Keegan? Luke?" somebody walked in. I looked up to see Beca and Jesse. I blinked, it was Beca who had spoken in shock and what sounded a little angry. I began to get unbearably dizzy and embarrassed. I would have gotten off of Luke, but I was frozen in sheer embarrassment. I was drunk, making out with a stranger—sorta. As much as I was going to create a new me, this wasn't the way to go. No matter how hot Luke was. I should probably date him first before I take some of my clothes off.

"Luke, what do you think you're doing? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Beca said shrilly. That was like a bucket of ice water on me. I jumped off of him, tears starting to brim in my eyes. I hastily pulled my shirt back on.

Luke said nothing. He just started at us impassively. I had just helped a guy cheat on his girlfriend. I should have figured he had a girlfriend. He was too attractive to not have one. I rushed out of the room, not sparing another glance at shirtless, hot, now dick Luke.

Suddenly all of my drinks decided to come back up. I spent my first night drunk face down, puking in the porcelain bowl, and crying my eyes out.

**A/N: What a dick right? No worries, obviously by the summary you know some things will happen between Keegan and Luke. REVIEW and give me some feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, it's been too long since an update. Sometimes college gets the best of my time, that and sleep. But who needs sleep, right? Thank you to all those who reviewed! I always enjoy your feedback! So here is the next chapter! I own nothing! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Keegan's POV**

I felt someone tap my shoulder gently. I peeked my eyes open and regretted the action because of the sunlight. I squinted to see a blurry Beca with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Where am I?" I didn't remember going back any place.

"In one of the bedrooms here at Stacie's, you were in no condition to be moved from this house," Beca laughed and handed me the glass of water and aspirin.

"I was shitfaced last night, and the last thing I remember was dancing with Luke," I told her.

"So you don't remember going upstairs with him?" Beca wondered.

"I… what?" I sputtered choking on water.

"Yeah, Jesse and I kind of walked in on you guys," Beca sounded a little uncomfortable.

"What were we doing?" I gasped.

"Making out, shirtless, and you were on top of him," Beca informed me.

I groaned and rubbed my head. What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't, I was drunk.

"The thing is Keegan, Luke has a girlfriend and he seemed pretty lucid when we walked in," Beca touched my arm softly.

I felt the familiar hurt and embaraasment, but I didn't know why until last night came rushing back. I remembered the moment from him kissing me, to the moment I felt so sick to my stomach because he used me to cheat on his girlfriend.

"That'll be awkward at work," I mumbled. Beca laughed a bit.

"And I'm sorry to say we have to go in to work in two hours," Beca sighed.

"Yippee," I said sarcastically and scooted out of the bed.

**2 Hours Later**

I had pulled myself together. When Beca and I returned to our dorm I immediately got in the shower and decided to look my best. If I was going to see Luke again I was going to ignore the fact that I had almost possibly hooked up with last night; and the fact that he wasn't even drunk when it was happening.

I did my make up, then I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black lace cami with a purple off the shoulder shirt on top, my jewelry, and my Paramore Converse. I did a loose, side, five strand braid and straightened my bangs. I put on my perfume and smiled at the reflection. I was liking all the changes in me. Unfortunately, my bruises began to turn an ugly blue-yellow hue.

"You ready to go, Keegs?" Beca asked handing me my tote. I shouldered it and nodded; I couldn't really find my voice.

We met up with Jessie on the way to the radio station and I was swallowing my fear of the upcoming awkwardness.

They led me into the station and I quickly averted my eyes away from Luke at the back of the station. There was a girl beside him; she was ogling him.

"There you two are," Luke said, his voice slightly annoyed. I sneered at this because one: he didn't say three, and two: he had no reason to be annoyed.

"This is Bailey, she is our new recruit," Luke introduced her. Bailey was quite tan, with perfectly styled chestnut brown hair and a ton of blonde highlights, and brown eyes. She was wearing a denim miniskirt, a flowery tank top, heels, and she held a coach purse.

I raised my eyebrows; she didn't belong in a dingy looking radio station. She should be at a stereotypical Sorority house.

"So get to the stacking, Beca you give them what to stack," Luke clapped his hand together and gave me an indifferent look.

I gave him a cool look back. I said nothing and followed Beca over to crates of CDs. I'm not sure how it got so messy in the first place. I had moved up to the second level of the station with Bailey on our own. Luke had sent Jesse on a lunch run, thankfully for all of us. Beca was down on her laptop with her headphones probably making more mixes.

Luke was leaning back in the chair in the booth with his hands behind his head. His nice biceps and tattoos on view.

"Oh, he is so hot and British," Bailey gushed next to me.

I thought so too last night, now he's a British asshole.

"He has a girlfriend," I told her politely. I was a little bitter about the girlfriend situation. I wouldn't want to be the cause of some other girl's pain.

"He does, are you his girlfriend?" she wondered looking at me critically.

"No, I'm not looking for a relationship right now," I blurted, not sure why I said that last part.

"Then how do you know?" Bailey pressed.

Geez, she sure was nosy.

"Beca and Jesse are my friends, coincidentally Luke's friends by association," I shrugged, "I just heard it in passing conversation."

"Well a girl has to try, he's too sexy not to try and lure him away from his girlfriend," Bailey quipped.

I didn't point out that Luke had no problem cheating on his girlfriend, and would probably use her if she wanted to be with him. I couldn't say for sure if Luke was a repeat user or if he had a type.

"But don't you feel bad about the other girl?" I squirmed. I was an unintentional home wrecker and I had a ton of horrid feelings about myself.

"If a girl can't keep his affections, she doesn't deserve them," Bailey stated. I knew a shocked look crossed my face.

"Who taught you that?" I asked her.

"My mom," Bailey grinned, "She married this doctor—who is now my legal adoptive father—when I was ten. Before that he was married with two kids of his own, but he met my mom and fell in love with her. So he divorced his current wife and then married my mom three months later in this extravagant wedding. "

I tried to keep my face complacent. Either this girl was a compulsive liar or she just had a psycho mother.

"Lucky you," I murmured. I had a strict stepfather and a mother who lost herself after my dad died; not some rich Doctor stepdad and a mother who encouraged her daughter to steal men from their loving girlfriends/wives and family. Granted, I don't think I would want her parents either, I'd rather just be parentless—also Jonah-less.

Before Bailey could say anything else Jesse walked in announcing he had food.

I ran down the steps to get to regular people. Jesse had gotten Chinese and I did a little happy dance as he handed me some Lo Mein with pork. I grabbed some chopsticks and sat on the table.

Before I could take some noodles out with chopsticks the carton was ripped out of my hands—along with the chopsticks—by a certain annoying British hottie.

He took a bite, giving me an arrogant look.

"I didn't say you could feed the freshman, Jesse," Luke told him.

"I paid for it Luke, Keegan can eat. I bought that container for her," Jesse sneered.

"But we're in the station," Luke said, "I'm in charge."

"Really, Luke?" Beca was getting annoyed, "Bailey is a freshman and she's eating."

"Bailey was early today," Luke grinned. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I was perfectly on time," I said haughtily. This was ridiculous, "I came in with Jesse and Beca."

"Oh, I didn't notice, besides I want the pork lo Mein," Luke tried to assert authority over me. He could do it about work things, but not over food.

"Real mature, what is your problem with me?" I questioned.

No response, he just stared at me with hard eyes. I walked up to him and ripped the carton away. I threw the chopsticks on the ground and grabbed a new pair. Never once did I stop our eye contact. It was a standoff.

"Oops," I said innocently. I wasn't going to let a boy take control of me again; Jonah was the first and last boy to control me. The situation with Luke made me furious.

Beca and Jesse looked stunned; they then began to laugh in astonishment. I grinned and took a bit of the well-earned Lo Mein. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

Luke looked away first and grabbed a different carton. I cheered on the inside for standing up for myself.

The rest of the work day went uneventfully. That is, until the end of my shift. Beca and Jesse left an hour before my shift was up, Bailey got sent home half an hour early, and then it was just Luke and I.

"My shifts up," I stated as I gazed at the clock. It was 8:01. I shouldered my tote and was about to walk out.

"I didn't say you could go," Luke grabbed my arm.

"I don't think I'm needed anymore," I cocked my head.

"I need you to go get me a coffee from the café," Luke ordered.

"Excuse me? My shifts up, and that's not a way to ask someone to do something for you," I snapped.

He didn't respond, no, he roughly pulled me up against him and kissed me. I was too shocked at first to push him away, but when I got that under control I pushed him as hard as I could.

"What the hell, Luke?! You treat me like shit all day, and then kiss me! And you have a girlfriend, who probably loves you very much and is a beautiful girl!" I cried out.

"So?" he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"SO?! Obviously you should be faithful, that's relationship 101; or did you miss the presentation on how not-to-be a dick boyfriend?" I shouted. I honestly don't know why I was so worked up. Most likely because I felt guilty.

"I'm just so attracted to you," Luke tried to come in and kiss me again.

"You don't even know me. If I would have known you had a girlfriend I wouldn't have even danced with you last night," I was going to rant some more, but he kissed me even harder.

"You can't say that you're not attracted to me too. Last night you were into me," Luke said cockily.

"I was, until I found out you were a colossal dick," I spat.

"You were a great kisser for not knowing anything, I would have rocked your world too," he kept going.

"Do you think I'm that easy? I was drunk; you were cute, and nice to me. I'm creating a new me and you just helped me pick my next best judgment choice. Don't ever follow a boy into a bedroom at a party if intoxicated because he thinks that automatically means sex," I hissed.

"You took your shirt off," he put his hands up.

"Once again, I was drunk. I was in no way making a good choice. You better hope I never meet your girlfriend because I will tell her what you did," I threatened.

"You mean what we did?" Luke corrected.

"I'd rather have a girl pissed off at me than for her to go on unknowingly that her boyfriend is a cheating bastard," I flicked him off and stormed off.

The cool night air hit my face as I ran outside. I paused and tried to control my breathing. I was so worked up. I began to walk to the café. I needed some tea and more food.

As I sat and drank my tea, I wished that I could rewind time and take back last night. I wished that my mom was her old self and I could talk to her freely.

Not even one day into school yet, and I already had one regret.

**A/N: So what do you think? It seemed okay. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry my updates take a while. Writers block and life aren't helpful to put out a new chapter! Here is the next one! PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback. I own nothing.**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Keegan's POV**

"OH!" Stacie suddenly shouted.

I jumped in shock; as did the rest of the girls who were circled in the grass on the quad as we ate our lunch. I looked up from my Caprese Panini—fresh mozzarella, tomatoes, and basil—to look at Stacie.

"What's up?" Beca asked from beside of me.

"We need four girls, not two. Aubrey kicked those two girls off after they were Treble-Boned, remember?" Stacie explained her outburst.

"Mary-Elise and Kori were their names," Cynthia Rose nodded in agreement, "Maybe they will try out again this year."

"It'll still be hard though, we have a total of 24 girls signed up and the tryouts are in three days," Beca groaned.

"You're a hard ass anyway, Shaw shank. I really don't think you'll have a problem not letting the girls in," Fat Amy grinned.

Beca shrugged and smiled.

"What are you going to have them sing?" I wondered and took another bite of my Panini.

"We can't tell you, we still have yet to convince you to tryout," Beca winked.

"I don't think you will. I don't sing," I stated.

"We'll just be like Chloe and ambush her naked in the shower," Stacie teased.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Beca sang in the shower after she refused to try out for the Bellas. Chloe happened to be in there to, so Chloe confronted her, nude, and made her sing for her. The rest is history," Fat Amy told me.

"And then her boyfriend showed up naked too; such an awkward situation," Beca shook her head.

"Please don't, I don't even sing in the shower. So no need," I said weakly, I had a few scars that were hard to explain.

"You'll be fine, none of us are as crazy as Chloe… well in that way," Cynthia Rose laughed giving Fat Amy a look saying she was the crazy one.

"I don't know, I could see Stacie ambushing someone in the shower," I joked, trying to quell my anxiety over my scars.

"Hey!" Stacie pouted and threw a carrot stick at me.

"Just kidding," I giggled.

**Auditions**

What was I doing here? Oh my, how? I know. I wanted to still be able to spend time with the Bellas and it would really help me to be involved in some club.

"Alright nerds, let's go with Rolling in the Deep, Adele," I heard Beca say as we all stood on the wings of the stage.

We had ten minutes to run through it. I took deep breaths. I knew this one; my friends on the twirling team were obsessed—as was I by association—when Adele's 21 cd was released. We created our own twirling routine to it. It was one of my favorites, something that always made me smile.

"I've totally got this! I sing just like Adele," one girl told me in her nasal voice.

"Rolling in the Deep is my song, I sing it every day," another girl said in an equally annoying voice.

I highly doubted it.

"Are you Beca's friend? I saw a picture of you with the Bellas and picture of you and Beca in a dorm," a girl grilled me.

Stalker much?

"I don't see why it's any of your business," I told her.

"I just don't want you taking my spot because they're biased," she sneered.

I just silently glared to get her to back off. She ran off to a group of girls and they all looked at me critically.

My hands shook nervously as I pulled out my iPod to get the song even more in my head—I also pretended to do my twirling routine at the same time. It took some of the nervousness away.

**Beca's POV**

A lot of these girls I could not handle. Just the way they introduced themselves made me shudder. So far Mary-Elise and Kori hadn't shown up. Most of the boys who showed up to audition seemed really good.

I liked to watch Jesse's face as he took notes on each guy. He just made the cutest—ugh, what kind of loving person was I becoming—faces.

"Hello my name is Keegan Evans, I'm a freshman, and my hobbies are fashion design and twirling."

I looked back from Jesse to see Keegan timidly standing in the middle of the stage. She tugged on the hem of her light teal, peter-pan collared, sheer, sleeveless blouse. She paired the blouse with a blush, rose patterned shorts, and aqua Converse. **(A/N: See my Polyvore – Cheer1994)**

"Go right ahead," I told her encouragingly. I really don't know what I was expecting. I don't think I just expected her to have that big of a voice. She began with mimicking the opening guitar.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally, I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare." _

I glanced over at all the Bellas to see the grins spread on their face. All the times Keegan told us she couldn't sing, and here we were astounded at her vocal ability.

"_See how I'll leave with every piece of you, don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling."_

We sat on the edge of our seat as she hit the chorus. She threw herself into the song.

**Keegan's **POV

"_We could have had it all, rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside your hand, and you played it to the beat. Baby, I have no story to be told, but I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, think of me in the depths of your despair, making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, the scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, we could have had it all, rolling in the deep."_

I tried to lose myself, I was so nervous. I was pretty sure I didn't sound that great. I couldn't see anybody from the stage because of the lighting.

"_You had my heart inside your hand, and you played it to the beat. Could have had it all, rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of your hands, but you played it with a beating. Throw your soul through every open door, count your blessings to find what you look for. Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, you'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown. We could have had it all, we could have had it all." _

I was so close to the end. I just wanted to run off the stage. I felt like I was making a fool of myself.

"_It all, it all, it all. We could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat. Could have had it all, rolling in the deep."_

**Beca's POV**

"_You had my heart inside of your hands, but you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat."_

She finished as strong as she had started, then a mortified look crossed her face and she ran off backstage. I frowned as did the girls.

I wrote Keegan's name as my number one. There were some good girls, but Keegan blew me away.

By the end of the auditions I had five other girls to choose between aside from Keegan. The Bellas and I convened on stage.

"It's come down to these five and Keegan is for sure in, and so we can only take three," I told them.

"One second, can we state how amazing Keegan was. That girl had Adele inside in that tiny, flat-butt body," Amy grinned.

"She must have a fat-heart," Denise joked and we all burst out laughing.

"I think she does, honestly, and that's what makes her a perfect fit for the Bellas," Stacie admitted.

Beca smiled to herself, she felt a rush of pride for Keegan. She was starting to feel like Keegan was the little sister she never had.

**A/N: So what do you think? It's a bit of a filler chapter. Hopefully, I can get things rolling again. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
